Battle of Powers
by ButchieGirl
Summary: Brothers against brothers, sisters against sisters,enemies joined... can it get any worse?  Well, yeah, it can.
1. Another Glance

________

__

__

__

**This is it. The story of the century. Will it all really be a nice princess story? Or a huge final battle? Sister against sisters, brothers against brothers, enemies joined.**

**What's next?**

________

__

__

_

* * *

_

**Buttercup**

I continuously hit the tree. My hands were merely a blur against the vast forest behind me. If possible, my velocity increased. Finally, a resounding crack was heard throughout the forest. The huge oak fell towrds the ground with a thud, and I stepped back and admired my handiwork. This was a perfect past-time. I walked into the forest, looking for my next victim. Spying a massive pine tree a bit further away, I began to edge towards it. Minutes later, it was as though the tree had never been there.

__

I had needed that.

__________

I sighed. This reminded me of the good days, which were now long past. At the time, there used to be another villain for me to beat up every single day. I was known as Buttercup, the tough girl. After a while, the crimes started to diminish until one day, all my foes had literally dissapeared. Sure, there were some break in's, but never anything that would be to difficult for us. Even though my fighting days were apparently over, my muscles were still aching for a fight. My sisters, however, relished the idea that maybe we would finally get to lead a normal life. I grimaced, disgusted. We had superpowers! It was what everyone wanted, and Blossom and Bubbles would gladly give them up. I punched a tree to get rid of some of my anger.

Since there were no more villains, there was no on to hurt. In the end, I resolved that since I couldn't break somebody,I could have the next best thing. By now, I would bet the whole forest were scared of me! I didn't give up hope, though. Everytime anything odd happened, I would almost twitch in excitement.

__

Ha. Twitch.

Despite myself, I laughed. I had been reminded of my nemesis, Butch. Or Butchie, my pet name that annoyed him so much. I would love to fight him right now. He was the only person who could ever get close to matching my skills. Plus he always had had that cute little twitch when he got excited...

______

Cute?

For some reason, I had begun to sweat. No, not cute. Butch was my enemy, and that was all he would ever be. I could picture them vividly in my mind.

Brick, Blossom's counterpart, would be in the middle. His wild orange hair would hang down his back, and his cap would be backwards on his head.

Boomer, Bubbles counterpart, would be on the right, pretending to look cool. His huge blue eyes would be confused, though he would try to hide it.

Butch...Butch would be on the left... With a lazy grin, looking at me with his beautiful emerald eyes...

A small gasp escaped my lips as I wondered out loud:

I think Butch's eyes are beautiful?

________

BANG

* * *

**Butch**

" Then lets steal ice-cream."

"Yeah, ice-cream!" Boomer agreed enthusiastically.

Brick sighed, then replied sarcastically, "So we walk there, in full view, get the ic-cream and hope no one will notice us?"

He swiped Boomer across the forehead.

Boomer whined, "But it was Butch's idea!"

"Wasn't."

"Don't lie, Twitch."

I slowly turned my head to me younger brother, then said in a dangerously quiet voice,

" What did you call me?"

"Butch! I said Butch!" he squeaked indignantly.

I sighed, then hit his forehead too. He had become so much more difficult to control since our resurrection.

Feeling tired of him, I turned my attention to Brick. I suddenly realised that to any other girls, the three of us would be irresistible. Just our luck, the only three that could match our standard hated us. At that moment, I almost felt a bit of respect to my older brother. Almost. I couldn't deny that he was a good leader. He, was, if anything, the reason we had made it this far, however grudgingly I had to admit it. I found myself turning my mind to his muscles, then comparing it to mine. Although we were always arguing, Brick and I had never been in a full on fist fight. Boomer, we could both overpower easily, with him being the youngest. I often imagined how our fight would turn out, but could never figure out who would be the winner. Where Brick had skills, I had strength. Where he had brains, I made up with speed. I would also have the advantage of having less mercy, bit Butch's plans were more cunning. All in all, it could even end up in a draw.

I suddenly felt the urge to be on my own. Normally I would wait for Bricks consent, but the impulse made me feel reckless. Without a second thought, I bounded out of the window and soared into the sky. I had long mastered the skill of hiding the green smoke that was released when I flew. I knew that it would take some time for my brothers to react to my action. If I my calculations were right, Boomer, the fastest flier of us three, would catch up with me in about ten minutes, due to my head start. By that time, I would have already reached my destination, the forest. That would make it even more difficult for them to find me. The thrill of a chase made adrenaline shoot through my body, and I shot forward.

The air always calm me. I would be in a sort of dreamlike state, yet still ready to fight at any instant. Soon the tall trees of the forest was looming below me. I was about to land when something caught my eye. A person dressed in green was standing by a tree. I moved closer, cautiously. The figure was punching the tree with a ferocity which I doubted even I could summon. I was about to laugh at the mortals useless venture when the great oak suddenly toppled over with a crack. I stood still as a statue, aghast. Whatever the thing was, it sure was strong. Suddenly, it turned to face me, and I realised two things. First of all, the thing was a female. Secondly, I was sure I had seen her before.

Then it hit me.

It was _Buttercup_.

I couldn't be blamed for not recognising her. She had definitely changed over the span of five years since i'd last seen her. Her body was now that of a young women. She was dressed in a black short, a puffy green shirt and some shoes. All this was enhanced by her emerald belt tied loosely around her waist. Her hair had grown, and was hanging around her shoulders. Her eyes, however, were still the same soft, pale green. I smiled, remembering how she blushed when I used to tease and flirt with her. She had her usual air of tomboyish violence, and strode forward with confidence. In my eyes, she looked beautiful.

_Beautiful? A Powerpuff?_

I remembered with a jerk to move out of her way. In trance, I began to follow her. I was enraptured by her, even though she was still the enemy. She stopped and giggled, and I almost thought she knew I was there. It wasn't the case. She sat down by a tree, and looked deep in thought. In that time, I had memorised every inch of her face, her long eyelashes, her cheeks... Then she started sweating, beads rolling down her forehead. At first I thought she was having a fit, but super heroes, or villains, for that matter, didn't have fits. I realised she must be imagining something. Then a small gasp escaped from her perfect lips and I heard her voice for the first time that day,

_"I think Butch's eyes are beautiful?"_

**_BANG_**


	2. Brothers Are Idiots

**Hope you like this! I love writing Brick and Butch's POV, because you know, sarcasm, smart aleck, who could resist! Now-**

**Brick: Yeah,yeah,I'm on it.**

**Me: Go on then.**

**Brick: Later, we have all the time in-**

**Me: Do you know who you are talking to?**

**Brick: *Gulp* ButchieGirl _snort BrickieGirl snort _****doesnotowntheRuffsorPuffs**

**Blossom: Good dog.**

**Me: Nice, Bloss.**

**Brick POV**

After whacking Boomer on the head, I stopped paying attention to my useless excuses for brothers. I turned away, facing the wall, surveying my surroundings with disgust. As the years had passed, we hadn't lost our powers, but our bodies had begun to change. We were around the right height for seventeen year olds, but we still had traits that made us different from all the other teenagers. We still had big eyes that marked us as unatural, and to top that off, mine were red. After our resurrection, I had decided to go into hiding, which was one of the hardest descisons I made as a leader. This old warehouse was the best I could get under harsh circumstances. In the outside world, we were still outlaws, which was pretty much the main reason we didn't go out into public. That, and the fact that millions of girls wanted to catch a glimpse of the infamous, handsome Rowdyruff Boys.

That, and something else. The something else was actually three somebody's we hadn't seen in years. The... the...

_Powerpuffs._

The thing was, I actually enjoyed fighting with them. Just being with them. Especially one certain one. I always found Buttercup amusing, but she wasn't my type. More violent, like old Twitch. Bubble's was too much of a baby, and her cheerfulness actually hurt sometimes. But_ she _was just perfect. Blossom. I would never admit it to my brothers, but she was, if slightly thick-headed, the smartest, funniest, most exquisite thing I had ever seen. Even better, her fighting and planning skills were just as brilliant. I would do almost anything to see her, but we just weren't ready. Not yet.

Once again, I came out of my trance and focused on my brothers. Boomer was still rubbing his head, and Butch had looked away from me as though he had been studying me. Wait...Butch. Something was wrong.

_He was twitching._

From experience, I knew Butch only twitched before a fight, or when he was about to do something stupid. We weren't fighting. I jumped into the air, intending to leap on his back, but I was too late. I landed on the floor and rolled myself back up. I turned to Boomer, who nodded and asked,

"Where?"

"You do the beach, I'll do the forest."

Boomer lept out of the window too.

I sighed and cursed my rebel brother. I then promptly flew out of the window, and followed suit. I normally would have taken the beach, which was more crowded and would mean someone would need cunning, and good manoeuvering skills to not get caught... and frankly, Boomer wasn't all that smart. However, we needed to cover as much ground as possible, and Boomer was the fastest of the three of us. Unfortunately.

After a while, I began to relax. The sky was warm and , not to mention the soft breeze on my face. I weaved in and out of the lamp poles, something Boomer could never do. Eventually I neared the forest and landed next to a big oak tree. I began to walk briskly towards the centre of the woods, letting my senses roam free. I walked pass a lake, then immediately backtracked. I leaned over and studied my image, smirking. I could go to hell and back over, but nothing would make me let go of my vanity or smart-aleck attitude.

I cocked my head curiously. Could I hear...panting? Was that _Butch_? No, it was female. Just as I was about to investigate, I saw a reflection of something... someone flying over me. I smiled for the first time in years. It was her, pink eyes, red hair, the whole package. Blossom had just flown over me, heading towards the forest. I had to say she really was beautiful. And the enemy. Beautiful enemy. Love made you wacky. If that was what it is. Although, as I was already wacky, I could hardly get wackier, could I?

I stood up and began my career as Brick Jojo, undercover Stalker of Powerpuff Girl Blossom.

See? Wacky.


	3. Go Figure

**Blossom POV**

I had really thought we might get some rest and relaxation today. I mean, coming out first in all the exams is easy, but the revision is really stressful, even for a superhuman. No such luck. Something always had to turn up. I suppose my day started out well enough, and things only turned odd when I was coming back home, my long red hair swinging behind me. I had been, as usual, thinking about how drastically our lives had changed.

The transition from superheroes to normal humans had been tough on all of us, especially Buttercup. She flew on a regular basis, working out and basically our one anchor to the supernatural world. I could tell it frustrated her, but that didn't mean she had to take it out on all of us! Bubbles, was her usual cheerful self, and once in high school immediately became the rising star. She was gorgeous, extremely smart, although she could be really daft sometimes.

_Just like Boomer._

I growled. No one could ruin my day like my own head. It had been ages since I had thought about those morons. Though, being supernatural, it actually made them supernatural at _being _morons. I tried to push the thought out of my head, but eventually I relented. My mind wandered to Butch. If there ever was a jerk, he was the king of'em. I mean, fine he's sarcastic, but come on, all the time? I had to admit though, he was good looking, thought not my type. I never liked green eyes, I always preferred something more _intense_…

I once again thought of Boomer. The baby. I scoffed to myself, thinking how alike Bubbles and Boomer were, with their huge baby blues… which I was, by the way, immune to. He was, frankly, not all that smart , though not in brain capacity, but in logic. He was cute too, but I would never have liked a guy who could be bossed around so easily. I didn't like blonde hair either. I mean, it's so light! I needed something a bit darker, a dark, handsome red, maybe…

Finally, I thought of _him._ The last Ruff. The leader. My counterpart. Brick. He was such a stubborn, stupid, irritatingly smart imbecile, I ranted on in my head. He was the only person who could ever match my knowledge, with his intense eyes and dark, handsome red hair…

I almost stumbled. I had just described my ideal man, and Brick, Brick fit the description! No way, just a mistake, I told myself, and shut down my brain until the house came in sight.

Nearing the door, I found my bubbly sister walking by my side.

" Hey!" she said, smiling, dimples and all.

" Hello." I replied, always the formal response. She gave me a small push.

" Okay, fine" I laughed, " hey Bubbles! Where's Buttercup?"

She was about to reply when she suddenly dropped into a fighting stance.

"Listen!" she hissed.

I immediately obeyed, because, well, Bubbles never hissed unless it was something really important. I listened, straining my super hearing to its limits. Finally, I heard it, faint, but there. It was Buttercup, panting. My sister needed help.

"Forest" Bubbles said, starting to run.

"We won't get there in time if anything is happening to her. Bubbles, we have to fly."

"But, it's been ages, Blossom! I don't know if I can!"

I grabbed her hand tight and said to her,

" Don't think. Just like old times, Bubs, like old times."

I think calling her Bubs is what really helped. She got a fierce look of determination in her eyes. We ran until we couldn't have been more than blurs, Bubbles in front due to her being faster. Suddenly, we both leaped into the air and shot into the sky. The rush of adrenaline made me feel so exhilarated, but this wasn't the time for antics. The forest came looming before us. We needed to find out what was happening to Buttercup. Now.

_BANG_

**Boomer POV**

I knew he wasn't there before I got there. Everything pointed to that conclusion. Why? Nobody screaming blue murder. No wreckage. No maniacal laughter. Obviously, no Butch. I turned almost before I got there. If he wasn't here he was at the forest, and if Butch was going wild, Brick would need all the help he could get.

As I drifted through the air – yes drift, as being the _fastest _Ruff ( Ha, Brick) drifting was about the fastest my brother's could go - I thought about the Powerpuff Girls. People thought I was dumb, but I could adapt to situations much faster than my brothers could. I _knew_ that it was wrong to like a Powerpuff, but I didn't even care. My nights spent staring at Bubbles through her window were not fruitless. I knew her every curve, and I wanted to touch her golden cascade of hair, kiss her pink lips. To my utter surprise, I didn't even care if Brick found out. Butch would just wolf whistle. Typical. My brother's didn't know it yet, but their days of torturing me were almost over. Brick probably wouldn't approve, but neither would Blossom.

_I'll be her Romeo, _I vowed silently, while running into a lamp.

I really have to stop doing that. I apologized to the lamp before making another vow.

No more low flying.

I waited until my bruise healed, which took more or less ten seconds, before thinking about Bubbles again. Blossom was such a bossy smarty-pants, she would probably think this was a ruse to get back at them, to break her sister's heart. Buttercup was tough in combat, but I knew she would be the easiest to get to let me have her sister. The greens were sarcastic idiots- don't let Butch hear that- but they had big hearts. I knew that however tough Butch was, he would go to any lengths to stop me from getting hurt, so Buttercup would be the same about Bubbles.

I ran a hand through my hair while nearing the forest. My good looks would make any girl swoon, but I had eyes for one person and one person alone. I skimmed the water and arrived at the edge of the forest. I flew over the treetops until I reached a big enough clearing for me to land. Suddenly, a meter away from the ground, I stopped and hovered. My heart leapt as I saw Bubbles flying above a clearing, Blossom hot on her heels. Then my heart dropped when I found Brick not far from the girls, on my left. The once again, my frantic heart somersaulted as I caught a glimpse of Butch, watching open mouthed at something further down at the clearing, which just happened to be Buttercup. What was going on? Why were we all here at the same time? Something was wrong, very, very –

_BANG_


	4. The Games

**Bubbles POV**

I landed on my shoulder the ground, dislocating my shoulder. I ignored the pain and put it back in place, growling. Nothing,_ nothing _would hurt my sisters on my watch. I helped Blossom up, who had careered into a battered oak tree during the explosion. A gash in her forehead was healing, and other than looking slightly shaken she was fine.

" What was that?" she asked after, giving me a onceover.

" Let's find out."

Finally, I spotted a shock of raven hair buried under an oak.

" Buttercup, Buttercup! Are you oka - ?" I stopped short when another figure landed in front of me, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders.

Blossom watched the scene with her mouth agape,

" But if she's here, then who's under there?" she said, asking the question we were all wondering. As if to answer her question, the oak shivered and broke in half. I was truly astounded, as even we couldn't break a oak so easily. A body rose from underneath, and I immediately took in his broad shoulders, spiky black hair and deep green eyes. His muscles were easily distinguishable under his T-shirt, and he had a pout planted on his lips.

"I am." He answered Blossom in a deep voice, a roguish grin dancing on his lips.

I'd never seen Buttercup take so long to react. I swear, she actually looked dreamy, and expression I had never seen her wear when looking at a boy. However, she hid it well, and snarled, launching herself onto his chest. He yelped and rolled backwards, avoiding the first few punches. Then my sister grabbed his hands and twirled him in the air, but he counter attacked by using the momentum to swing himself onto another tree and pushing off, Buttercup in tow. Luckily she had been practicing her powers and used the torpedo maneuver to send him flying off.

I then averted my gaze. This was her counterpart, I couldn't do anything to help her. I looked at Blossom and instantly knew we were thinking the same thing –

"_If Butch is here, then so are his brothers." _

"They might even have caused the explosion" I exclaimed.

A drawling male voice interrupted me,

" Well we obviously didn't do it, you know? Your hard- headed sister has already figured it out!"

I twisted round to see Brick lounging across a tree. As usual, he was impeccably dressed, with his jeans and hoodie. His trademark, the red cap, was perched casually on his head. Only when I saw his red eyes did I wince, because I remembered how much evil he had caused. All of a sudden I saw someone land beside him. I knew who he was instantly. It wasn't the fact that his brothers were already here, not even the rugged blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I just _knew_.

" Bubbles?" he called softly across the clearing. I was surprised, because his tone was soft, loving even. My daydream ended when Blossom's voice broke into my consciousness.

" What do you mean I know. I haven't seen a single thing that could…" her voice trailed off.

I understood why. A soft piece of music had begun playing, high and sweet. I had to follow it. Now. I turned and walked into the deeper end of the forest. I was barely aware of Blossom right behind me, nor the Rowdyruffs behind. Buttercup and Butch had also been entranced, following from the back. The notes grew louder the closer we got to… well, whatever it was. I was the first to see. A few steps ahead was a small clearing, but it emitted an eerie glow. As though was natural, we all took a space at the edge of it, making a ring of six. I didn't think about it at the time but we had all been place next to our counterparts. Just as quickly as it started, the music stopped. My head cleared, and so did the others. A volley of voices began,

" What's happening?"

" Should we get out of here?"

"What's up with the squirrel?" Scratch that. Butch's head had some clearing to do.

Blossom was later than usual to come up with a plan, and it was too late by the time she did. A metallic dome sprouted from the ground and enclosed us. At the same time the ground opened up in front of us in what I can only describe as a swirling mass of colors. We were pushed to the edge of the dome, and Butch's strong voice came through my panic.

" Everyone, to the edge. Grab some grass."

"No panicking. It'll only make this worse," Buttercup chimed in. Those were the greens. Always have a clear head when action is involved. I was actually calming down, though thoughts were racing inside me. Who was the bad guy? How were we going to get out?

A voice whispered through my ears…

" _Hello, everyone. I trust you are all safe and sound."_

It was clear everyone else heard it too, because they all clutched at their heads.

"_You see, I need something from you, so I'm not going to beat around the bush. I have a need to provide entertainment for a certain person, and this is how I plan to do it."_

"By making six super humans fight an invisible voice in an overturned bowl? So fun." Even Buttercup's retort seemed lost.

" _I have organize a few… games for you. I have paired you up, counterpart-wise. Whoever wins the most…games, will be rewarded. You will fight against each other."_

" You can't make us." I tried to say, but even then I knew it was hopeless. The music had started up again, but this time it was frantic. It must have had some kind of dark magic, because anger welled up inside of me. Everytime I looked at somebody, I wanted to resent them. I looked to my sister.

" Blossom, you always have to protect me. I can fend for myself you know."

Butch and Brick began to argue heatedly.

" Butch, you always ruin my plans."

"Brick, your plans are so stupid, I just enhance them."

Then Blossom, "Buttercup, you always have to argue with what I say!"

Then Buttercup," I'm not suckered by you, leader girl. I have my, own say!"

Then Boomer," You guys think I'm a baby, but I'm not!"

The arguments grew until we finally subsided into silence.

"_So you will fight?"_

Now that I look back on it, I realize that it was impossible to fight the voice. The music clouded our better judgment with anger, and we all turned on each other. But not then.

We all dropped into fighting stance, growling. I looked to Blossom, her red bow askew, a snarl on her face. To Brick, his grin fading into a growl, red eyes blazing. To Buttercup, looking dangerous while balling her fists. To Butch, his hair spiking everywhere, his forest green eyes blending into the background, full of violence. Then myself, breathing hard, bangs curling around my cheeks. To Boomer, looking so handsome and fierce, deep sea blue eyes washing over me, wave after wave.

"Ready for the games?" Brick asked.

Butch grinned, twitched than leaped into the air. Before he disappeared through the portal, I heard his voice.

"Game on."


	5. Trapped

**So how do you like the story so far? I probably won't do all of their POVs again, but I especially like doing Butch and Buttercup. Please review and –**

**Buttercup: ButchieGirl does not own Powerpuff girls. Or Mars, but that's another story.**

**Me: *snort* The one with Butch's underwear?**

**Buttercup: Yeah!**

**Butch: ButchieGirl? Seriously? Do you actually try to embarrass me?**

**Me: Uhh, yes I do.**

**Butch: Just checking. I'm leaving.**

**Buttercup: Phew, he's gone. WHY DID YOU ANNOUNCE TO THE WHOLE WORLD I LIKE BUTCH? I WILL KILL YOU.**

**Butch: Aha! So you do like me, huh? I know, I'm hot.**

**Buttercup: Look who's talking 'she's a young woman, beautiful"… hmm?**

**Me: Lets go on with the story before Buttercup attempts to relieve me of my head. Which I like. So they've just jumped into a portal with no idea where it leads to, and the beginning of the games…**

**Butch: Wow, dramatic.**

**Buttercup POV**

I had been so surprised when Butch had emerged from the oak. I don't deny that he was the most handsome person I've ever come across, with his raven shocks and deep forest eyes. His muscles were strong, and his voice was deep and reassuring, but I was not going to be anything nearing friendly with the enemy. That was all he was, and all he ever will be.

I had leapt onto his chest, trying to land a blow on his nose. He yelped and rolled backwards, which caught me off guard. Not for long. I grabbed his warm, big hands… his _hands… _and swung him round above my head. Unfortunately, being my counterpart, he did the same thing I would have, which I should have seen coming. He used the momentum to run on the side of the tree, though this time he was holding _me_.

"Stupid Butch" I kept on going in my head. I began to twist, faster and faster until I was a whirlwind. He flew out into the sky and landed roughly eight meters away. He looked unconscious, but I knew better. I was about to make him regret he had ever been born when the music started. It sounded so beautiful that I had to follow it. Butch stood up and followed the rest of us into the under bush.

Ten minutes later we were all fuming, blood thirsty and trapped under and overturned rice bowl with no way out.

Go figure.

At the moment, my counterpart had just jumped into the portal and said,

"Game on." Oh, real smooth. _Very_ Dramatic.

Determined not to be outshone, I jumped in a millisecond later. The only thing I can say about what the sensation was like is floating. You were whisked through the air, this amazing show of colors sliding around you. You didn't feel scared, like all your fears were washed away… but not only that. The scary thing was, for a moment, I couldn't even remember who I was. Finally, the storm subsided, and,

I found myself lying on Butch's chest, my face inches away from mine. He grinned at me,

" Did that on purpose, didn't ya?"

I jumped off and growled. Ignoring him, I then looked behind and found the others staring forward, open mouthed. I did the same and forgot to breathe. In front of us was a palace, huge and magnificent, enough to rival Olympus itself.

A man instantly materialized in front of us. We all put our fists up, ready to defend ourselves if we needed to.

" _No, no need for that." _The man laughed. His voice was exactly like the one in the clearing layered, mesmerizing_. "Come. I will show you your rooms during your stay." _

Things were going to quick for my brain to compute. Who was this guy? Could I trust him? Did I have to fight him?

Turned out, we didn't need to. Huge men the size of Gorilla's jumped forward and bodily picked us up, fireman style. I pummeled their backs, furiously. The only thing I could see in front of me was Blossom's legs, kicking so fast it was a blur. It suddenly hit me that Butch was the next person in the row… and he just happened to be facing _my_ backside. I blushed furiously and stayed still, wondering why I even cared.

But I knew. Even if I didn't want to, I knew.

After spending only a couple of hours with him after eleven years, I had fallen in love with Butch Jojo.

And I was going to do everything I could to stop.

**Butch POV**

Stupid oafs were rock hard. Seriously. _They were made of rock._ And they just picked me up like a toy. In front of Buttercup. How weak must I look? Only good thing 'bout the whole event was that I got a pretty good view of her _derriere _for a good ten minutes. And she was wearing _shorts_…

Okay, okay, back to the situation at hand. A stupid voice wants us to play a couple of games. We get to stay in a palace for a few days, win-win situation, right? Not. This is what happened.

The big dudes deposited us in front of this huge mansion thing. There were four doors, each like, 12,13 feet high? They were huge! Then the weird guy popped out of nowhere- scaring the freakin' hell out of us- and said in that creepy voice,

" Here are your humble abodes." Okay, umm, puke? _Humble abodes? _Who was he, Shakespeare whats-his-face? By that time, though, we couldn't be bothered to argue. We weren't getting out of this now, by the looks of more rock dudes by the portal.

Blossom was the one who pointed it out.

" But there's only four doors! "

Black-dude pretended not to hear her. He said something to one of the rock dudes, than clicked his fingers. Then, out of nowhere, these ropes sprung out and caught me by the right hand.

"Hey!" I protested indignantly. The same thing was happening to my brothers. After a few seconds, the other end of my rope shot out and clamped over Buttercups left wrist. She tried to resist, but it pulled her towards me. It only stopped when we were 30 centimeters apart, becoming taut. Now all six of us were stuck together, counterpart to counterpart.

"What's going on? Explain!" Brick demanded, looking a little flustered that Blossom was so close to him.

Black-dude sighed and said, _" Very well. You see, my master insisted that during your stay, you remain together, as these will be your teams during the games. You will, eat, sleep, drink and compete together. You may not interact with your sister's or brother's. As I have mentioned before, the most points and games won by each team will be added up at the end of the matches, and you will be rewarded."_

Everyone was blushing. Apart from me. Blushing isn't my style, 'Cause I'm more of a roguish, sarcastic type, ya'know? I don't think anyone was really thinking about the games right now. Boomer burst out,

" We have to sleep _together_ ? Like, in the same bed?" He looked around wildly, and I caught his eye. I looked at him, and my face said_, _

_Deal with it. We'll talk later._

He gulped and nodded.

Then Black-dude opened his mouth again, pointing to the rock people/ things.

"_They will be your bodyguards. They will tell you the rules, heal your injuries…"_

"Injuries?" Blossom squeaked.

" _And stop you from in any way escaping."_

_

* * *

_

**Me: Okay, so, I wonder what's going to happen now…**

**Seriously. I have no idea what is about to happen.**

**Boomer: She's joking, right?**

**Bubbles ( cheerfully): Nope.**

**Brick POV**

" Wait what?" I gasped. Before I could make Butch force an answer out of him, the bat-person disappeared. The huge rock people advanced on us, and I backed away, shielding Blossom behind me. There was no point in not being chivalrous right now, because they way I see it, we've been pulled into a trap under our very noses. He made a grab, and I dodged, but that was where I made my mistake. Instead of going for me, he caught the rope which was tying me to Blossom. He hauled us up into the air and down the first door. I groaned internally. Why did he make me look like such a wimp over there? Now Blossom was going think I'm a wimp. And I'm not. A wimp, I mean.

He dumped us on a sofa, which was a stunning fuchsia color. Blood red ropes shot out from the handles and binded us onto the soft velvet, crushing my lungs. Struggling only made things worse. Blossom's hair was covering her face, as she frantically tried to breathe. Our captor raised his hand and the ropes immediately stopped slithering. He pointed to a clock on the wall, which said in bold script:

Countdown to Game 1; 24 hours.

I stopped moving and stood still. In my mind, I had just made a compromise with the Rock. We didn't cause any trouble until the first Game, or whatever, and he wouldn't kill us. Okay, that could work. He promptly ran out, with swiftness hat didn't seem possible for such a huge body, leaving behind him two rather flustered teenagers behind him. The ropes disosolved, leaving Blossom and myself panting, quietly.

"Ok, he's gone," I thought "Plan, plan, plan. Come _on._"

But I couldn't. Think of one, I mean. Especially not when she was staring at me like that. For the first time in my life, I was completely blank. I decided, that the only thing to do ws talk to her, so I mustered up my courage and asked:

' Do you have any idea whats going on?"

" Obviously not!" She snapped. Then she softened. "I think that guy was telling the truth. The portal really is the only way out."

" Then we're gonna have to find it, save the others and get the hall outta here." I huffed.

She glared at me. " Do you think it's going to be that easy? We should wait and learn. I think they can hurt us badly if we don't do this properly, and I can't let them do that! We're going to have to work together on this."

I silently agreed. Nothing was going to hurt my brothers, because they'd have to go through _me. _If Butch leaves anything of them, I mean.

"There's this too." I offered, holding up the rope that tied us together. I suddenly realized how close we were sitting. _On a couch._ We both abruptly moved apart. I looked at her blushing cheeks and saw her eyes slightly teary.

"We'll get out of this." I said reassuringly.

" I still hate you."

" Same here, Sunshine."

She closed her eyes and lay back. I just stared. But, hey, that's what stalker's are for, right?

**Blossom's POV**

_Brick and I were on the sofa, pretending to sleep. I analyzed the situation. I was trapped in a room with an extremely irritable super villain, trapped in who knows where, about to compete in who knows what against our own siblings that would probably result in a lot of bruises, without forgetting an unknown black guy with a mysterious, powerful, bored master._

_Whew._

_I should have seen it coming. But that was the past. I was the leader, and if I couldn't get us out of here, no one could…. _

_They're counting on me._


End file.
